User blog:Sukiina/SeraphBB Editing Guide
Last updated: Nov 5th 2019 Hello everyone! This is Sukiina, an admin from the Bloody Blades wiki. Recently, we have merged with the Seraph of the End wiki (thank you S3r0-Ph1i for reaching out!), so there has been a lot of templates and articles carried over from there. This is still a guide in the works on how to edit said articles transferred over from the SeraphBB wiki, but for now I'd like to talk about the basic formats of the template coding for character pages. There is bound to be updates made to the infoboxes and the structure of the character pages in future, so this blog post will definitely be updated in future as more improvements are made to the templates and so on. With the game's service having ended in 2016 and the main Bloody Blades site long taken down, it is very difficult to source for various information regarding the game and its cards / events at this point. Hence, if anyone still has some form of data stored in the form on game screenshots on mobile when the game was still running, or even able to find other sources of recorded data, it would be immensely helpful in the archiving process of information on this wiki. Please do note that while I have done translations to some degree on Bloody Blades articles, I am by no means a professional translator. If there are any translations you think that can be improved on, please feel free to improve upon them by all means. Priority List *Replace all known existing card thumbnails with cleaned, png versions on Album Scroll *Upload images of every card's stats and profile for cross checking during translating later on ***Source for borderless images of the cards if possible *Possibly rewrite How to Obtain section to a proper writeup in the introductory text *Translations **Card caption **Profile description **Commander / Deathblow skill names **Event stories (or at least the original Japanese transcripts) *Event information (if possible) Format *'Infobox (element)' template *Introductory text *'Deathblow' template *'CharaDescr' template *How to obtain *Gallery *'NavBB' template Since there are five different kinds of 'Infobox' templates due to the five different attributes present in the game, it is important to clearly state the attribute of the character in the code, case-sensitive (Fire, Water, Grass, Light, Shadow) Finally, there is a small section of How to Obtain the specific character at the very bottom, however this is not as important since it has been a long while since such information can be directly accessed through the actual game itself, so missing information such as this is completely understandable -- although it might be helpful and interesting to know. Though, this information might be better written in the introductory text, so that everyone can know at first glance where said card came from instead of having to scroll all the way down for the information. Page Template As of now, the format for each page is as follows: The (element) element card (album scroll) for (character name) from the Seraph of the End Bloody Blades game. Deathblow (必殺技) Character Description (キャラ説明) How to Obtain * Gallery Navigation Using 0002 Yūichirō Hyakuya as an example, this is what the format looks like: (Thank you to everyone who contributed more info and the gallery!) The fire element card 0002 for Yūichirō Hyakuya from the Seraph of the End Bloody Blades game. Deathblow (必殺技) Character Description (キャラ説明) How to Obtain *Tutorial Gallery 0002 Yūichirō Hyakuya thumb.png Screenshot_2016-08-04-19-59-15.png Screenshot_2016-08-04-19-59-43.png Navigation For the profile description, it's okay to put the Japanese text for the time being as translating profile descriptions is not at the top of our list at the moment. Additionally, it is difficult to access the profile descriptions as of this point, so it is not compulsory, but would be much appreciated, since it gives us more context about a particular card. Sortie It's possible to add sortie positions into the infobox database. This is how the numbering of the sortie positions will be: Under the SortiePos field in all five Infobox templates, editors should fill in Sortie(position numbers) as shown in the example above! For the position numbers, it should start with the smallest number, eg. 16, 24, etc, and not 61, 42, etc. At this point, the entire collection of Sortie Positions is still incomplete as well (at the moment, there are only images that account for two positions, but not three or more), so any help would be much appreciated. Conclusion This is all for now, but I hope this was useful in helping everyone understand how the format of each character page works! To see a list of all the cards, please access Album Scroll, although incomplete. Should there be any queries, please do not hesitate to ask as well. Thank you for taking the time to read all the way! Category:Blog Posts